


Pinup Principality

by witchy_teacup



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Tempts Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Clothed Sex, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Whipped (Good Omens), Crowley tops when Aziraphale wants him/her to, Established Relationship, F/F, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), First Time, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Character, He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Making an Effort (Good Omens), Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, She/Her Pronouns for Aziraphale (Good Omens), She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), Smut, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, With this Effort, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_teacup/pseuds/witchy_teacup
Summary: While packing the bookshop for their move to the South Downs, Aziraphale stumbles upon an old photo album. The pictures contained within are of extreme interest to his demon, especially when the angel decides to change his corporation to match one photo in particular.Or:The one in which Crowley discovers that Aziraphale became a pinup model after his failed attempt at espionage during World War II.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 200





	Pinup Principality

Aziraphale smiled as he sorted through the contents of his desk. “So many memories,” he murmured half to himself and half to the lounging serpent draped over the chair that just so happened to be the closest to her angel. 

Crowley’s yellow eyes opened and she stretched, rising from the chair with serpentine grace. She sauntered over to gaze over the angel’s shoulder, wondering what keepsakes had captured the angel’s attention this time. After the almost disaster that was the Apocanope, they had finally gotten on the same page about their relationship, and now they were in the process of going through with the obvious next step: moving in together.

After deciding on a village, locating their ideal new home, and beginning the process of moving in, the angel had started culling through the bookshop’s contents. This of course meant that, more often than not, Aziraphale ended up wallowing in nostalgia instead of packing. Crowley didn’t mind too much. They had nothing but time now, so what did it matter if took a little longer packing the angel’s things the human way?

This time, the angel was holding an old photo album open to a series of black and white photos of the angel. Crowley’s jaw dropped and her eyes went full serpent as she stared. In each photo Aziraphale was presenting as female, but that was not the only thing that caused the serpent to goggle at the sight.

In each photo, Aziraphale was posed seductively in a different outfit, each of which were some combination of scandalous and skimpy, especially considering the angel’s normal mode of dress. The angel’s coy, almost shy, expression in the photos made Crowley’s heart pound. They were variations of the look that Aziraphale gave her each time he wanted the demon to initiate physical intimacy.

In one photo, Aziraphale was wearing a nurse’s outfit, complete with dark cape, snugly fitted white dress, and cute little white cap nestled in his snowy shoulder-length curls. He—she was posed with one hip canted to the left, chest pushed toward the camera, right hand raised in a flirty salute.

In another, she was perched on the hood of an army jeep, one high heel resting on the jeep’s bumper, the other foot dangling in the air, toes pointed accenting the shapely curves of her calves. She wearing a tight, high-waisted pencil skirt that ended just above dimpled knees and a blouse with the shirt tails tied in a knot below her breasts. She was blowing a kiss to the camera.

In yet another, the angel was posing on a sandy beach. She was wearing a polka-dotted bikini with high-waisted bottoms, a stylish top made of a twisted band of fabric, and a pair of t-strap pumps. She was sitting at an angle to the camera with her knees drawn up, the hand closest to the camera resting lightly on her plush hip, the other hand skimming over her shin. Her chest and face were turned toward the camera, the fabric of her top straining over her generous breasts and the corners of her mouth turned up in a coy smile.

Aziraphale smirked, pretending he wasn’t fully aware of the demon’s reaction to the photos, and turned the page. He couldn’t stop the chuckle that escaped as the demon collapsed against him as she saw the largest pinup photo of the collection.

In this one, she had her back to the camera, showcasing the way her high-waisted blue jeans contoured to the curves of her ass, leaning over the opened hood of a vintage Bentley race car. She was wearing what appeared to be a short sleeved, button-up shirt tied below her breasts and looking over her shoulder at the camera. The back of the shirt featured a logo consisting of a stylized snake framed by the words, “Soho Serpents”.

Crowley choked on air, her hands going to clutch at Aziraphale’s waist for balance.

Aziraphale chuckled and set down the album to turn in her arms to face the flabbergasted demon. “Whatever is the matter, dearest?” he asked, fondly stroking the fiery curls that framed the demon’s wide-eyed expression. 

“You—you—pinup—ngk—B-Bentley—ngk!” Crowley sputtered.

“It was my war effort,” Aziraphale said with an artless shrug. “I wanted to serve as a nurse again, like I had during the first world war, but Gabriel sent me a rude note warning me off of what he termed an ‘unreasonable’ amount of miracles last time. And after my frankly disastrous attempt at espionage, I was looking for another way to help with the war effort. I stumbled upon a casting call for models for a series of morale-boosting postcards for the troops. Since it’s only a very minor miracle to change up our corporations, I figured it was a perfect solution.”

Crowley swallowed and drew a shaky breath. “So,” she began with effort, “you were a pinup girl?”

Aziraphale kissed the tip of Crowley’s nose and said, “I thought that was quite clear from the photos?” He smiled, skimming his hands along the slight curves of Crowley’s waist, and asked, “What, dearest, did you think I had never changed my form just because you hadn’t seen me do so?”

Crowley sputtered, “Well, I—I thought—I assumed—ngk!”

The angel cupped her face and kissed her gently but firmly on the lips. Crowley melted into the kiss with a breathy moan. Her eyes stayed closed a few moments longer when Aziraphale pulled back.

When she opened her eyes, Aziraphale had transformed his corporation into the one from the last photo, complete with the knotted shirt, form-fitting denim, and long fluffy white curls being held back by a dark blue bandana.

Aziraphale watched with a smug smile as Crowley’s swallowed audibly at the change. “My darling girl,” she murmured, “have I gone rather too fast for you?”

Crowley scrambled to regain her feet, so she could pull back and rake her gaze over the angel’s now unfamiliar form. “Angel,” she breathed reverently.

“Yes, dearest?” Aziraphale asked, tone amused as she took in the desire plainly written on her serpent’s features.

“Not fast enough. Bedroom or here?” Crowley asked, gaze sliding along the scandalously showcased plush curves of the angel’s body. 

“Goodness,” Aziraphale said surprise at the demon’s boldness coloring her voice.

Crowley took the angel’s lack of answer to mean that it was up to her. The impatient demon grinned and surged forward, wrapping herself around the angel’s soft form. She trailed kisses down the angel’s exposed neck, between her collarbones, over her sternum, to the tantalizing v of cleavage the barely buttoned shirt revealed.

Aziraphale gasped as Crowley’s tongue delved into her cleavage. She sank her fingers into her lover’s bright curls as that clever tongue dragged a hot path up over her sternum and the demon nudged aside the collar of her shirt to fuse her mouth to the base of her throat.

Crowley lavished attention on that spot, worshiping with lips, teeth, and tongue to the chorus of the angel’s moans and sighs. Her long fingers mapped the angel’s new curves, paying special attention to the soft exposed skin at her waist.

When Crowley finally pulled back to run her fully serpent gaze possessively over Aziraphale’s feminine form, her gaze snagged on the small snake embroidered over her left breast. A fingertip grazed the embroidery as those yellow eyes moved to meet the panting angel’s. “Soho Serpents?” she asked, sounding just as out of breath as the angel.

Aziraphale blushed slightly and she said sheepishly, “I may have been a little lonely.”

“You missed me, Angel?” Crowley asked, guiding the angel back against the desk. 

Aziraphale squeaked as she bumped into her desk. She bit her lip as her blush darkened. “You know I did, my dear girl,” she said shyly. “Why else would I have chosen to model with a Bentley, specifically?”

Crowley grinned and leaned in to nip at her earlobe and said, “I missed you too. Even then. My dreams were all of you.”

Aziraphale smirked, eyes dark with desire, and tugged Crowley down to crush their mouths together again. “I’ve made quite the Effort, dearest,” she purred, “and it would be such a shame if you let it go to waste.”

Crowley swallowed hard, eyes darting to the angel’s crotch, tongue flickering out to wet her lips. Her fingers made clumsy in her haste, she wrested the knot on the shirttails undone and flicked the buttons open, revealing a pale blue bra. She slid the shirt off the angel’s shoulders and let it fall to the floor. She stepped closer and reached around to undo the bra’s clasp, letting it join the shirt on the floor. 

Aziraphale bit her lip against a shout of pleasure as the demon took one of her nipples into her mouth. Her hands flew to the demon’s shoulders to steady herself, her knees threatening to give out. 

Crowley’s tongue worked circles around one nipple while her fingers mimicked its motions on the other. The angel’s breath hitched under the demon’s ministrations. She tangled her fingers in the demon’s fiery curls as her eyes fluttered shut.

Crowley switched sides to give the other breast its fair share of attention. When she pulled back, Aziraphale opened her eyes and pulled Crowley up to recapture her lips. The redhead moaned as Aziraphale plundered her mouth.

When the demon pulled back, Aziraphale leaned forward and nipped Crowley’s lower lip. She gave her a sultry look and said, “Shall we adjourn to the bedroom, love?”

Crowley snapped and gave Aziraphale a gentle push. The angel giggled as she fell back into the mountain of pillows on her bed. Crowley followed her into the bed and set to work peeling the clingy denim off of the angel’s curves.

Aziraphale bit her lip as those serpentine eyes raked over her new curves hungrily, catching on the lacy underwear she’d chosen.

Crowley skimmed her fingers over the top edge of the underwear, absolutely beguiled by the sight of pale blue lace against her angel’s creamy skin. She leaned down and kissed a trail from between her breasts to her navel before dragging her tongue along the boundary between lace and skin.

Aziraphale bit back a moan as Crowley nipped at her hip before latching on and worshiping the sensitive skin. When she released the suction on that spot, she lathed her tongue soothingly over the bright red spot which promised to darken to an impressive mark soon, before switching to the other hip. 

Aziraphale didn’t give her a chance to finish the matching mark, however. She was fairly writhing in pleasure, and she was moving too much for the demon to achieve the same level of intensity that she had used on the other hip. The angel’s hands twisted in the sheets as she panted and moaned under the demon’s touch.

Crowley finally gave up on the hip and pulled back to watch the angel’s expression as she slipped one finger under the lace. Aziraphale gasped as that slender finger teased at her wet heat.

“So wet for me already, Angel?” Crowley asked with a smug smile.

Aziraphale bit her lip, and her hips jerked without her input, seeking more solid contact with Crowley’s finger. She huffed out an impatient laugh and said, “Yes, you seductive serpent, and if you do not fuck me right this minute I shall have to do it myself.”

Crowley swallowed audibly, eyes wide, but she obligingly hooked her fingers in the lacy waistband and dragged the final barrier between them down. She resettled herself in a seated position between the angel’s legs. As she dragged one finger between the angel’s folds, she was incredibly aware of the intense way Aziraphale was watching her. Reaching the angel’s clit, she started making slow circles around it, yellow gaze intent on Aziraphale’s face as she introduced her to these new sensations.

When Aziraphale started rocking her hips, grinding into the demon’s touch, making longer quiet moans, Crowley pulled back and slid her finger down to hover over the angel’s entrance. “Look at me, Angel,” she said quietly.

Aziraphale’s lashes fluttered for a few moments before she could focus on Crowley’s eyes. “Good girl,” Crowley crooned softly as she slipped her finger inside.

Aziraphale gasped, “Crowley!” hips arching up from the bed at the new sensation. Her legs trembled as Crowley’s free hand gently pressed her hips back down. Then the demon curled her finger up and Aziraphale came with a shout. 

Crowley continued gently curling and uncurling her finger slowly, easing the angel through her first vaginal orgasm. She murmured soothing nonsense, grounding her with her voice. When the angel’s trembling eased, she slowed her movement and waited for the angel’s eyes to focus again. 

“Tell me what you want, Angel.”

“More,” Aziraphale moaned rocking her hips sharply against Crowley’s hand.

Crowley pulled out and rubbed her middle finger through Aziraphale’s slick, before slipping it and her pointer finger inside.

“Yes...” Aziraphale moaned, hips rocking as Crowley started alternating between curling and scissoring her fingers slowly going deeper.

Aziraphale slapped a hand over her mouth as Crowley gently twisted her fingers, bringing her thumb to rest lightly on her clit. She moaned loudly as Crowley’s fingers grazed a new spot that sent shock waves of pleasure rushing over her.

Again, Crowley gentled her touch momentarily to make sure the angel was still with her. “Color, Angel?” she asked, tone gentle but firm.

Aziraphale panted and ground her hips down into the demon’s touch and said, “Green as the Garden. Don’t you dare stop!”

Crowley smiled and started circling her thumb around the angel’s clit as she began pumping her fingers in and out at a steady pace. She leaned down to scrape her teeth gently against one of the angel’s dimpled knees.

Aziraphale’s breath hitched as Crowley’s fingers found that sweet spot again, pressing just right on every thrust. She gripped the sheets tightly as her orgasm built, each second seeming like the feeling couldn’t possibly get any more intense, but each consecutive second proving that wrong.

Crowley felt the building orgasm in the way the angel trembled, the way the angel’s heartbeat pulsed deep inside around her fingers, the way the angel’s breathing changed, and she kept a steady rhythm. In. Press. Out. Repeat.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale shouted as her orgasm crashed over her, stealing her breath, making her whole body tremble.

“So beautiful,” Crowley murmured, eyes wide as she watched the angel riding the waves of pleasure washing over her entire body.

When Aziraphale could focus on anything outside of her corporation again, she found that she was wrapped snugly in her serpent’s arms under the quilt. Crowley was murmuring an ancient lullaby in a long-dead language as she rubbed slow circles on the angel’s back. 

Aziraphale smiled up at Crowley and mumbled, “Thank you, my dear.”

Crowley placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and said, “It was my pleasure, Angel.”

Aziraphale nestled against Crowley’s chest and sighed happily. “That was exactly what I hoped would happen when I found that old album,” she murmured as sleep tugged at her consciousness. 

Crowley chuckled and muttered, “More like it’s what you knew would happen when you had the pictures taken.”

Aziraphale just gave a satisfied hum and gave into sleep. Crowley smiled and settled in to sleep wrapped around her angel.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was ridiculously hard for me to write, y'all. I kept overthinking it, and I felt like I was pulling teeth to write even half a page. But! I think I'm finally happy with it!
> 
> I just really loved the idea of fem!Aziraphale as a 1940s pinup model, so I couldn't give up on the fic.  
> (I would DIE if anyone were to do fanart of this fic--curvy pinup fem!Aziraphale yes please!)
> 
> Anyways!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
